


A Most Wonderful Sight

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Newt and Tina [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Baby's first night home, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Newborn Children, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: "It was so natural, he thought, seeing his wife feeding and holding their newborn child in her arms. Despite the fact she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in the days since first going into labor, she still managed to look rather lovely to him: her dark hair was rather tussled from her lack of sleep, and though she certainly looked exhausted she also looked incredibly happy – peaceful even."(Or: Newt and Tina's first night home after the birth of their son.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m actually writing this, but…if breast-feeding makes you uncomfortable then I’m sorry but it’s natural and I honestly don’t see a problem with it, hence why I’m not putting a proper warning. It’s a) in the privacy of their own home, and b) not sexual at all, it’s literally just to feed the baby. If that really bothers you, then consider this a “warning”. 
> 
> It’s really short, so I hope you don’t mind – it’s just a cute fluffy little thing!

The first thing Newt noticed when he woke up was that his wife wasn’t there with him – he wasn’t too worried though, for he knew exactly where she’d be.

He yawned as he clambered out of bed and to the door; the nursery was just down the hall, close enough for them to hear any crying, and despite his exhaustion he couldn’t help but smile to himself sleepily. Their son had settled down remarkably well, considering it was his first night home since being born a few days ago, even if both of his parents _had_ been slightly anxious about leaving him to sleep in his crib (he, himself, had wanted nothing more than to just stand there and stare at his son for the whole night) – it was a wonder, really, they hadn’t been woken up earlier.

Just as he had suspected, the first thing he saw was Tina gently cradling their son in her arms as she fed him, sitting by the window of the nursery; she looked up when he entered the room and gave a tired smile.

“I was barely asleep when he started crying.”

“Ah. I see…hungry little fellow, isn’t he?” He remarked, watching as the baby suckled.

She grinned in agreement. “He’s been feeding for five whole minutes without stopping – it’ll be a miracle if he isn’t sick at this rate.”

Phoenix seemed blissfully unaware of their conversation as he gave a tiny wriggle and went back to feeding; even at just a few days old, he had thick tufts of dark hair and a determination that reminded Newt fondly of his wife.

“May I ask…did you sleep _at all_?”

Tina looked somewhat sheepish. “…Sort of... I was worried about not being able to wake up if he _did_ start crying, and it was stopping me from sleeping. Now, however,” She laughed quietly, gazing down at their son affectionately. “I know better – he’s got no trouble being heard whatsoever.”

For a moment, Newt just stared at the picture in front of him; it was so natural, he thought, seeing his wife feeding and holding their newborn child in her arms. Despite the fact she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in the days since first going into labor, she still managed to look rather lovely to him: her dark hair was rather tussled from her lack of sleep, and though she certainly looked exhausted she also looked incredibly happy – _peaceful_ even.

It was a most wonderful sight.

“All done?” Tina whispered to the baby; Phoenix’s eyes had started to flutter shut, one tiny hand resting against his mother’s chest. “Alright, let’s get you back into bed then.”

She let out a small wince when she moved him away from her breast, tucking herself back into her nightclothes as delicately as she could manage. Newt’s lips curled upwards. “Painful?”

“ _Yes_ ,” She muttered, moving the baby so that his head was resting on her shoulder. “Unbelievably so. Queenie said it gets easier the more you do it, but at the moment I’m so _sore_ I don’t believe her.”

He continued to watch as she stood up and moved across the room to the baby’s cot, all the while rubbing circles on their son’s back. “I’m sure you won’t be sore for much longer, love,” He told her reassuringly. “Besides, you don’t have to feed him this way-”

“No, I’m fully capable of feeding him,” Tina interrupted, somewhat stubbornly. “Now…Come on, Phoenix, let’s get you under the blankets…”

When she attempted to lower Phoenix into the crib, however, he let out pitiful wail and pressed his hands to her chest, as if attempting to grip onto her.

“I think he wants to stay cuddled with his mummy,” Newt mused, sure that he was grinning like a madman.

Tina gave a tiny huff – but she was smiling warmly to herself, eyes shining in the darkness as she gazed down at their son lovingly. “Yes…it certainly seems that way, doesn’t it?”

Phoenix seemed to relax as she pressed a gentle hand to his back, holding him closer to her; his eyes started to close again, obviously content enough to drift off this way. Newt thought that his heart was going to burst with how much it swelled looking at the sight, absolutely enamored by it as he cautiously stepped forwards to get closer.

“He looks like you,” He found himself murmuring, awestruck. “He’s absolutely beautiful… _perfect_.”

Never in his life had he imagined anything like this for himself; most people had generally found him annoying throughout his life, assuming he was strange and ridiculous for his love of magical creatures – because he had been more comfortable around them than other humans. He had never imagined, not once, that he would get _married_ of all things – that a woman would ever, indeed, _want_ to marry him – let alone having a family.

Despite himself, he found himself feeling thankful that Tina had arrested him when they first met; if she hadn’t, they might not have married – their son wouldn’t have been born, nor would he have been cradled in her arms. Perhaps it was a rather trite thing to think, a cliché even, but it was the complete and honest truth.

It took just a few more minutes for Phoenix to fully fall asleep, his little chest rising and falling steadily with each breath; Tina slowly lowered him into the cot, careful not to wake him, and pressed the softest of kisses to his forehead. “ _Goodnight –_ sweet dreams, Phoenix.”

They left the nursery quiet, leaving the door open just to be _sure_ that they would hear him crying for them in the night, and retreated back to their bedroom; they were both exhausted, having not slept much at all – St. Mungo’s wasn’t particularly known for having the most comfortable of beds, and the excitement of having their first child had made it rather impossible to sleep anyway.

He heard her let out a small groan as she flopped into bed. “It’s even sore to _lie down_ ,” She muttered in disbelief, shifting onto her side to look at him. “Everything _hurts_.”

Newt gently put an arm around her and started rubbing soothing circles on her back, hoping to relieve some of the tension. “I know, love, I know. We both need to get some sleep – he’ll wake us up when he needs us.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” She admitted, letting out a sigh of relief as his fingers started to work on a particularly sore muscle. “I know it seems silly, but I just want to _watch_ him – I want to see for myself that he’s _really_ okay.”

“I’m sure he is,” He assured her. “It might take a few nights for him to settle properly, I’ll admit, but he seems to be doing absolutely fine already. We’re really not doing such a bad job.”

Tina gave a sleepy smile to herself as she closed her eyes and nestled into his side. “You’re right…we’re _not_ doing such a bad job at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending fics but you know what? I love this one-shot anyway because it’s fluffy and cute and the thought of Newt and Tina with their baby son has officially melted me into a puddle of tears.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
